


the night everything fell apart

by Joker_Shadow



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Shadow/pseuds/Joker_Shadow
Summary: its just Finn and BMO that live at the tree house now one night when someone visits it sets off a chain reaction that will change his life but will it be for the better





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i have ever written so there are mistakes i know but I hope you will still enjoy it for what it is

It was a quiet day Finn was laying in the shade of the treehouse Jake was know living with Lady, BMO showed up sometimes but usually he was off doing his own thing, and there was not a lot of problems that Finn could help with lately, so right now he could just enjoy his day, just watching the clouds go by, at some point he fell asleep.

"Finn wake up." Said a woman

"what?" Finn replied waking up seeing the night sky and Marceline

"Finn why are you sleeping outside?" asked Marceline

"guess I fell asleep sometime this afternoon."

"why didn't Jake wake you up?"

"He lives with Lady now so it's been really quiet lately."

"so it's just you or what?"

"me and BMO, so what you drop by for?' Finn asked

"wanted to know if tomorrow you wanted to do a jam session, or something."

"yeah sure I'll show up, thanks for waking me up."

"ok show up around noon, and don't be late Finn."

"ok, and thanks again for waking me up Marceline." Said Finn

Marceline floated away off to here cave, Finn got up off the ground looked up at the moon it was a crescent moon, it had a red tinge to it he shrugged it off and went in to the dark treehouse and made his way up to the bedroom and he fell asleep now in his bed, the next morning Finn woke up before the sun he made himself breakfast.

"well I should go get a gift for Marcelin." Finn said to himself out loud

"why do you need to get her a gift Finn?" questioned BMO

"you know I just think, I should to be nice, and I haven't seen her in a while, so I thought it would be nice." Responded Finn

"ooh I don't think that's the only reason." BMO said

"yeah ok BMO see you when I get back" Finn said as he walked out the door dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt he didn't wear his bear hat any more, with his Finn sword.

Finn ran to the perfect dungeon to get a gift for Marceline a music dungeon that he found a couple days ago, he didn't know what the prize was at the end but it had to be good right.


	2. I brought a gift

"hey Finn." Said the sword

"yeah Finn sword?' said Finn

"you think something good is in here, but are you sure?

"nope but I want to be nice to her."

"so what's the plan?"

"go in get the prize, and get to Marceline's house before noon."

"yeah I got your back bro." and with that Finn sword stopped talking

Finn made his way through the dungeon it was a rather small but once he got to the final room he could see a new guitar pick for Marceline Finn ran up to the pick.

"hey kid don't take my pick." Said a smoke monster

"who are you?" Finn asked it

"you come into my castle, try to take my prized guitar pick, and you don't even know my name, I'm the king of rock and roll, I'm king sting." Said well king sting

"well what does the pick do?" asked Finn

"umm…. Well it doesn't do anything it just looks cool, also I like the design on it, last thing it was the first one I made myself." King sting replied a little embarrassed

"fair but I need it for a gift King Sting."

"is it for your girlfriend or your wife? Oh I remember my wife she fell in love with me the moment I played her the song I made, and the moment she seen monument of bones I had made from the bones of my enemies, she was so sweet." The king began it reminisce

"king no it's not for my wife or girlfriend now it's time to die!" Finn yelled as he jumped towards the King, the sword went right through him, He started to disintegrate.

"ok kid you can have it just you know give it to your girlfriend, or yourself I trust you with that pick, but no one else." He said with his last breaths

"yup only going to give it to her." Said Finn he ran up to the pick it had a ouroboros design on it he picked it up and started running to Marceline's house.

It was cold out and the sun was setting already it was getting really dark out "how late is it, was I in the dungeon that long?" Finn said out loud he started to run faster, by the time he made it to Marceline's house it was midnight Finn walked to the front door, and seen that there were no lights on inside the house he turned and started to walk away, something hit him in the back, he stumbled forward then was hugged from behind

"your late Finn." Said Marceline still hugging him

"will you forgive me if I said I got you a gift?" Finn responded

"depends on the gift."

"it's a new pick for you."

"lets see it." She said finally letting go of Finn

Finn took the pick out of his pocket and turned around he handed it to her "thanks Finn." She said

"well Its too late to have a Jam session, so see you next time." Said Finn as he started to leave

"why don't you stay the night, you were supposed to have a jam session with me today, just stay the night, and we can have it tomorrow."

"you sure its ok if I stay the night?"

"yeah just you know sleep on the couch, oh and I get a new couch." Said Marceline going back inside Finn followed her in, the lights were still off, and he sat on the couch it was new it felt really soft, like one of the softest couch he ever sat on, the lights turned on

"so I'm going to sleep, don't do anything weird, also there is food in the fridge just don't eat the apples." Said Marceline

"ok fine Marcy." Responded Finn

She floated off up stairs to her room, Finn took off his shirt and used it as a sort of pillow because there was none after a few minutes of fussing with the shirt pillow he fell asleep.


	3. jammin

Finn woke up to the sound of running water it must had been Marceline, he sat up and went to put on his shirt be it wasn't where he had it he looked around the whole room but he just couldn't find it, the shower stopped Finn didn't want Marceline to see him with out a shirt on at lest with him awake, so he jumped and pretended to be asleep, Marceline walked down stairs, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt her hair was up in a ponytail

"hey Finn wake up, and put your shirt on." Said Marceline and tossed something hot on his face

"what is this?" Finn asked sitting up

"its your shirt, when I came down it was on the floor so I washed it, because I didn't want you to wear a dirty shirt."

"well thanks Marceline but it would have been ok." Said Finn putting on the now clean also a little hot shirt

"like I said I didn't want you to wear a dirty shirt, so what do you want for breakfast?"

"you don't have to do that Marceline really."

"Finn you're my guest and I want to be a nice host." She said with a smile

"ok then just make me what ever."

"ok some pancakes then." She said with a smile she walked into the kitchen Finn got up and walked over to the kitchen she was already making the batter, he waited till they were done, she put the plate of pancakes in front of him, they were red but that wasn't a big deal for him Marceline grabbed an apple for herself

"so go on taste it I want to know if its any good." Said Marceline Finn couldn't back out of it, even if he wanted to, he grabbed the fork and knife, and took a bite

"dam these are some great pancakes Marcy." Finn said

"thanks its been awhile since I cooked any thing, especially for anyone else." She said blushing a bit

"who taught you to cook?"

"I did before I was a vampire."

"you're really good." Said Finn the rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence after a bit of arguing Finn cleaned the dishes (he wanted to Marceline wanted to be a good host).

"hey Finn, want to go out for a walk?" asked Marceline

"yeah I would love to go for a walk with you but isn't the sun out now?"

"well I meant after the sun went down we still need to do that jam session." Said Marceline a little annoyed

"yeah sure Marcy." Said Finn they spent the day doing a jam session and watching some old movies Finn spent some time sleeping, till the sun went down, but Marceline just liked to spend time with him she was happy, she waited till the sun went down to wake him up.


	4. the kiss

The sun was just setting when they walked out of the cave there was a nice breeze the moon was coming out; it wasn't quite full yet but it still had the red tinge to it, the stars were brighter then usual it was quiet all you could hear was the wind in the trees, it was just the two of them.

"hey Finn." Said Marceline

"yes Marceline." Replied Finn

"umm … weird question but you going out with anyone right now?" she asked

"what. Why?"

"Finn just answer please."

"no Marceline I guess I'm not, why?"

"you sure now."

"yes I'm one hundred percent sure, now tell me why." Finn said starting to get angry, she stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"Now Finn close your eyes." She said he did as he was told still a little angry, then he felt her kiss him. He opens his eyes Marceline was standing in front of him a little closer than before and she was smiling.

"umm…umm…" Finn stammered he could feel his face getting red, and though the night was cool he was starting to get uncomfortable hot, it wasn't that it was his first kiss, also it wasn't the first time Marceline kissed him, but something was different about it this time.

"What's the matter Finn I know for a fact it wasn't your first kiss, so why are you blushing so much?" Marceline said slyly

"No its just that it's umm… getting hot don't you think?" he said trying to recover

"no Finn your shivering." She said flatly it was true though he was shivering

"but why would you kiss me?"

"I just wanted to see how you would react." Marceline said

"ok whatever, where are we going any way?" Finn ask trying to change the subject

"we are going to your treehouse so you change. Maybe I'll stay the night at your place this time." She said the last part mischievously

"oh BMO would probably want to know what happen to last night." Finn said thinking about BMO. The rest of the walk was mostly in silence, when they got to the treehouse the lights were on and Finn could see a shadow moving about, Finn slowly opened the door then he hear Jake

"all day and you didn't think of telling me BMO." Yelled Jake

"he said he was going to Marceline's house so I thought he would be ok Jake." Said BMO trying to calm Jake down

"well you should have called me up to say he didn't come back last night, then I could have found him and get angry at him for making me worry." Jake yelled just getting more aggravated

"Jake calm down you're his brother not his father, he will be back when he gets back till then just have a cup of tea and chill."

"I know its just that I worry about him, and lady said one of the pups said that something bad will happen to him." Jake said calming down finally

"alright then. Finn you can come up now." Said BMO surprised Finn started up the ladder Marceline went invisible and floated after him, as Finn approached the top of the ladder he seen Jakes mad face staring at him, but Marceline was right behind him and he was already revealed so there was no running away now only to face up.

"hey Jake nice to see you." Finn said coming up the rest of the way

"Finn where have you been?" Jake said slowly and calmly

"I was at Marceline's house."

"what did you do there Finn." Still keeping with the calm tone but not as slow

"I stayed the night and had a jam session watched some old movies." Finn Said nonchalantly

"is that it?" said Jake narrowing his eyes at Finn

"yes. So why did you drop by Jake?" Finn said changing the subject

"oh I dropped by because I wanted to see how you were doing by yourself, but I have t go back to lady now." Jake said hiding something

"oh sorry I missed you Jake see you next time you come by I hope." Finn said a little disappointed that he missed Jake visit, Marceline got closer to Finn and put her hands on his shoulders, as Jake left stretching to the door and leaving. Once the door closed BMO walked up to Finn

"Finn did you eat dinner yet?" said BMO

"No I guess not BMO, I'm sorry I should have come back sooner." Said Finn

"Finn its ok, and she can turn visible." He said Marceline turned visible

"how did you know I was here BMO?" she asked

"I could see the hand indents on Finn's shirt." He answered flatly

"oh well can I stay the night?" Marceline asked

"you can do what you want, but do eat before you go if you do decide to go." BMO said with a smile and went off to do his own thing leaving Finn and Marceline alone.

"so what do you want Finn?" asked Marceline

"I can cook my own food and also I'm the host now." He said

"yeah so I just want to continue to practice cooking again."

"you did cook a nice breakfast, but I was just going to make a sandwich." Finn said Marceline looked at him with sad eyes

"nope I'm making myself a sandwich." He said walking in to the kitchen being followed by Marceline

"want an apple?" he said over his shoulder while making his sandwich

"yeah sure why not." Said Marceline who was floating above the table Finn tossed an apple at her as he sat down at the table with his sandwich

"why didn't you tell Jake that you kissed me Finn?" she asked

"he didn't ask for if I kissed you, and I didn't think it would concern him at least not yet." He replied

"but he said if we did anything other then watch movies and had a jam session."

"yes but that was at your house not on the way here he didn't ask if anything happened on the way here." Said Finn matter-of-factly

"that is true so I guess you didn't really lie to him." She said thinking about it

"so are you staying the night?" asked Finn

"yeah sure I'm here now why not stay the night."

"ok then I will bring down some blankets for you." Finn said getting up from the table he stopped half way to the stairs "Marceline are we going out now?" he said looking back at her

"well do you want to go out with me or do you want to be just friends?" she answered floating down to the ground.

"I want to go out with you." He said pulling her into a hug

"good I want to go out with you too." She said smiling hugging him back they stood there like that for a long time hugging each other "hey were do we go from here?" Finn asked

"don't worry Finn we'll get through it." Said Marceline

Finn let go and went up stairs to get the blankets he promised and set them up on the couch Marceline walked up to him "thanks Finn for letting me stay the night." Said Marceline

"no problem, see you in the morning." He said and walked up to his room and fell asleep he had no dreams, he slept till the morning when the birds started to chirp and there was a smell that he couldn't quite place and a loud noise like metal on metal Finn jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to confront whoever was in his kitchen.


	5. gem

As Finn was going into the kitchen then he heard "you'll see how its faded … everything stays right where you left it…" someone was singing was it a girl? there was also the snapping of bacon he was still walking in, the floor board creaked.

"oh good morning Finn." Said Marceline turning around to face him, he just remembered that she stayed the night she had her hair down, and was wearing a white tee shirt that was too big for her and are those shorts?

"what you making?" Finn asked

"making breakfast for us, did I wake you up?" she responded

"no I guess I was just about to wake up." He said scratching his head

"oh sorry I stole one of your shirts hope you don't mind." She said smiling

"no I don't mind but what about the shorts?" Finn said at the black shorts that barely poked out from under the white shirt

"oh those are not shorts." She said blushing a bit, Finn was embarrassed to look at her face but didn't want to look down so he settled for turning around

"um I'm going to go change unto some clean clothes, do you want a pair of my pants?" Said Finn trying to distance himself from the situation and he also needed to change seeing how he was wearing the same pants from last time he left the treehouse

"Finn your pants would be too big for me." Said Marceline flatly

"yeah right." Finn said walk to his room to change he came back down dressed basically the same thing but it was clean when he got down there were two places set across the table from each other he sat down at one of them and waited for Marceline to show up, she walked in a little bit later with his shirt on and the jeans she wore yesterday, still with her hair down, Finn liked it more that way it seemed more natural that way, she sat down "were you waiting for me?" she asked

"yes I wanted to wait for you, after breakfast I'm going out to get some more food to cook with, and you can have a shower or something while I'm out." Said Finn starting to eat

"just be back before the sun goes down." She replied starting to suck out the red of her food

"why before the sun goes down?" he said pausing from eating to look at her

"because I will hunt you down and make you wish you were home before the sun went down." She said smiling at him the rest of the meal was ate in silence it was bacon pancakes that were even better the Jake's pancakes. Finn washed the dishes without argument this time since it was his house then he went to the door and was about to open it "hey aren't you forgetting something?" said Marceline

"oh yeah sorry." Finn said and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to leave again

"no that's not what I was talking about but it was nice anyways." She said and handed him his sword

"oh thanks thought I had it, but I wont need it." Finn said and started off to the market, it was a warm day the sun was poking out behind the clouds, the birds were chirping and there was a nice breeze blowing, when he got to the market there wasn't a lot of people there, he went to the merchant that was selling clothing maybe he could get Marceline something to wear "hello there Finn what can I get you?" the merchant asked he was wearing a green shirt and black pants, he had a mustache that curled up at the end, her was bald

"what do you have that a girl would wear?" he asked not really knowing what to ask for in specific

"oh who's the lucky lady?" the merchant pressed

"Marceline."

"the vampire queen?" the merchant said surprized

"yes."

"well as you may know I don't make clothing for women, but…" the merchant leaned on the counter and motioned for Finn to get closer Finn did, the merchant continued in a low voice "there is tales of a wizard that made a necklace that can let vampires go out in the sun for about five hours, but it will have to rest for ten hours, also the wizard is supposedly here in this market." He said in a voice so low Finn could barely hear

"do you know were to find this wizard?" Finn said trying to match the merchant sound level

"he is near the other side of the market you can't miss him, but before you go…" he took a black hoodie with a zipper in the front "take this free of charge show it to him and he will know I sent you there." He but it in a bag and gave it to Finn. Finn went to find this wizard it was true it wasn't hard to find him he had a sign that was coloured all sort of different colours and it had wizard right on it, Finn walked up to him

"Hello wanderer, what is it you want." Said the old man he had a long grey beard, and grey eyelashes that almost completely cover his eyes, the top of his head was bald, and wore a red robe he was shorter than Finn and barely able to see over the wooden counter without standing on a stool

"I hear you have a jewel that can help vampires." Finn tried to sound like he asked for this on a daily basis

"who told you this?" the wizard said narrowing his eyes Finn showed him the black hoodie "so my brother told you well if he trusts you then I will too." The wizard ducked under the counter he came back with a golden box with a lock on it, he unlocked it and opened it and took out a black gem that was cut like a chakra stone with a simple metal chain "you know it will only work for a max of five hours at a time, and has to rest for double the amount of time it was use to reach full power again, right." Said the mage

"yes sur I do under stand." Said Finn nodding

"good if you need another for your self I will be here don't hesitate to come see me, now they both will free since I have a ton without any vampires to sell to anymore." He said

Finn nodded and walked off got the food that him and Marceline would need for a bit at lest and walked home with the necklace wrapped around his hand so he knew he had it the trip back was fast and the sun was only starting to set he walk in the house sat down the bags and waited he could hear Marceline humming, he but the necklace in the bag with the hoodie grabbed the bags and started up the ladder, he made is to the top put the food on the kitchen table and walked up to his room with the hoodie bag and went to hid it under his bed BMO was there, Finn just looked at him and mouthed 'hide it' BMO grabbed the bag and went father under the bed away from the light where Finn couldn't see it, "hey Finn." Said Marceline Finn jumped and hit his head off the bed frame

"whoa are you ok Finn?" she asked

"yup I'm ok" he said standing up rubbing his head

"sorry." She said trying not to laugh

"anyone visit while I was out?" Finn asked

"yeah Jake is dropping by for dinner tonight."

"that great is he bring Lady?"

"I don't know I would assume he is." She said shrugging

"ok then." Finn said walking down to the living room there was a knock at the door "I will get it." Finn said walking to the door it was Jake

"hey Finn what's new?" said Jake

"not much Jake."

"why is Marceline still here? He said quietly

"she is staying here for a bit Jake, clam down."

"Finn I don't like her I get a weird vibe from her."

"dude she is ok your worrying for nothing." Finn said trying to clam Jake down

"you better not think about doing what I think your doing." Said Jake getting more aggravated

"and what are you thinking Jake I'm not a mind reader."

"are you thinking about marrying her?"

"Jake now I am thinking about it but before no." Finn lied to him he was thinking about it oh the walk home from the market

"ok I trust you Finn, but you know what best for yourself, if you want then do it." He sounded defeated did he know that Finn was thinking of marrying her

"Jake what do you know?" Finn asked

"I know about the gem, and I know about what your thinking but if you want, to I will support you." He was talking quietly

"ok then you should know that the gem is a hush topic right now."

"yeah Finn we should go in though Marceline will wonder what happen and will come down." Jake said walking in Finn closed the door they both went in to the living room the group talked about happy things and how life changed for the brothers when Jake left, Jake cooked the dinner it was good, Finn and Marceline clean the dishes Jake left, and Marceline fell asleep on the couch Finn went outside in to the woods to a place he knew no one knew about, and thought about things.


	6. plan

It was midnight when Finn came home, the moon casted a eerie red glow on the house, it was quiet there were no lights on, and Finn wasn't feeling the but if it was the cold then it would pass soon, but if it was about what he was thinking about then it would bother him for a bit, as he was climbing the ladder up it creaked and basically every step to his bed the floor boards creaked and he cursed himself every time because he didn't want to wake up Marceline, once he got to his bed he just sat on the edge of the bed for who knows how long, then he laid down but he just couldn't get to sleep, he heard footsteps coming to his room "hey Finn can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" said Marceline sleepily

"you know you can Macy." Finn said he moved over to let her on the bed Marceline laid down and immediately snugged right up to him "your going to sleep in the clothes you wore today?" she said her head on his chest

"I wasn't planning on it but you look so comfy I don't want to move you." He said and didn't get a response he smiled and put his arm around her he never did get to sleep that night, at lest not a peaceful one.

At some point before the sun came through the window Marceline was gone doing something maybe having a shower, he stood up and went looking for BMO he found BMO sitting on the couch "hey BMO you want to get the bag I gave you yesterday." Finn said

"yeah Finn you giving it to her now?" he asked

"I will after we eat." Said Finn BMO ran to get the bag he was back really fast Finn reached in and grabbed the gem and wrapped the hoodie around it

"thanks BMO." Finn said smiling at the little robot

"Finn I want to know where were you last night?" said BMO with worry in his voice

"I was thinking about things."

"are you thinking about becoming a vampire?" a little more worry in his voice

"BMO I don't know about that yet but I have thought about if I would marry her but you probably know about that already." Finn said trying to keep quiet

"just tell me the answer before you do it I will support you any way I can no matter the decision." Said BMO

"thanks I can always count on my bros to support me." Said Finn smiling he stood up and listened to hear if Marceline was even still in the house after a bit he could hear the shower running he went a make a small breakfast for himself it was just cereal but I just did not taste good and Finn was so nervous about what he would do in a bit the hoodie he had on his lap was starting to fell heavy but he could back out now. Marceline walked into the kitchen "hey Finn you eat already?" she said

"yeah I did what are you going to have?" Finn said after a pause

"I will just have an apple I guess." See grabbed the apple and sat down next to Finn and rested her head on his shoulder

"what's that in your lap?" she asked pointing at the hoodie

"it's a gift for you I will give it to you after your done eating." He said patting it gently

"screw eating just give me the present."

"nope you have to eat first."

"fine you never let me have fun." She pouted and drained the colour out of her apple and tossed it away, she quickly grabbed the hoodie and unfolded it the gem fell out on her lap

"sorry to tell you this Finn but I have a ton of black hoodies and this one looks too big for me." She said laughing

"no the hoodie is for me the necklace is for you." He said she tossed the hoodie at him and grabbed the necklace it shined with a black light on the inside like oil that was in a ball that had spikes poking up at different spots, almost like it was alive

"wow it looks beautiful." She said holding it

"you think it only there to be pretty." Finn said folding the hoodie

"what else does it do?" she asked looking at him

"it will let you go in the sun for a bit." Her said pulling her in to a hug

"why would I want to go out in the sun when your right here." She said looking up at him he smiled and kissed her forehead they stayed there just looking into each others eyes "you know what?" Finn said

"what are you thinking?" Marceline said

"I'm thinking we should get marred it would be nice right?"

"yeah it would but when would we had it?"

"we don't need to have it right away it can wait."

"yeah I know it will take time to get every thing together."

"so its settled we will get marred, when and where we don't know yet but it will happen." Said Finn

"what will Jake think about it though." Said Marceline

"I will talk to him today about it, you want to come?" said Finn

"no I'm going to go to me house and get some clean clothes, and bring them here."

"the gem only works for five hours and will have to rest for double the time it is used for." Warned Finn

"ok then I can get to my house and back before five hours is up." She said Finn put the necklace on her and then she raced off to her house Finn shrugged put on the hoodie and started the walk to Lady's where Jake was staying, it was cold out it didn't bother Finn he got to Lady's place around mid-day he knocked in the door Jake answered it. "hey Finn come on in." said Jake Finn went inside

"hey Jake." Said Finn

"so what brings you out here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"what did you want to talk about?" asked Jake

"its about what we talked about yesterday."

"yeah what about it Finn." Jake said narrowing his eyes

"Its about marring Marceline."

"yeah, you decide to break up with her?" said Jake a little too happy

"no Jake why would you think that." Said Finn a little mad at his brother

"because I don't get a good vibe from her."

"well I'm going to marry her."

"well good for you, I will support you Finn you know what is best." Said Jake

"well thanks for supporting me." Said Finn calming down

"yeah Finn if you want to marry Marceline, then don't let my bad vibes stop you." Jake apologised

"hey its good to know that you will put away your bad vibes to support me Jake."

"so when is the wedding Finn?"

"we didn't set a date to when it will be once we set a date I will tell you." Said Finn and with that they said their good byes Finn spent the rest of the day walking back to the treehouse thing about what will happen in his future with Marceline, that if they will have a kid or how many they will have, and a big question would he ask her to turn him into a vampire or not, as Finn was walking home it was getting darker and a little colder, by the time he got back the sun was once again going down Marceline was already home, and cooking diner it was pasta and she cooked pasta as well as she bacon and pancakes, after dinner they watched an old movie and slept in Finn's bed, Marceline's necklace didn't have the black light in it any more and the oil calmed down she had her head on his chest she wasn't asleep yet "hey Finn are you awake?" She said

"always awake when you want me." Said Finn

"have you thought about after the wedding?"

"yes why do you ask?"

"well I want kids." She said

"ok then we can have kids." Finn said nodding his head Marceline sat up with her hands on Finn chest "and I don't want you to die and make me live without you." She said looking in his eyes

"what do you mean by that?" he knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it

"I will turn you into a vampire if you want, you don't have to answer it right now but its out there now." She made it clear to him what she wanted to say this time

"ok I will tell you my answer before the wedding ok, but let's sleep right now I'm not going to die before the wedding ok." Finn said reassuring Marceline

"you promise me you wont die before the wedding?"

"you have my word Marceline I will not die before the wedding."

"fine Finn if you break your word then you will be cured to uh … to wonder the whole world till the end of time." She said

"ok then can we sleep now?"

"yes Finn we can sleep now." Said Marceline and she put her head back down on Finn's chest and pulled the blanket up to her chin Finn put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair, after a bit she fell asleep Finn soon followed he had peaceful dreams that night


	7. where am I

The sun on Finn's face woke him up he tried to move his left arm up over his eyes but he couldn't move it he opened his eyes and looked down to his arm there was a black ball of hair on his arm and chest poked it with his other hand, it moved it turned on to its back, it was Marceline still wearing one of Finn shirts, Finn's arm was now freed he put it behind his head "Finn you really know how to ruin a dream." Said Marceline

"what do you mean?" said Finn

"you woke me up."

"maybe this is just a better dream."

"nothing could be better than that."

"then what?"

"maybe later Finn after we are married." She said laughing

"well I guess its time to get up."

"but can't we stay in bed today?"

"what if someone needs you or me."

"the only one that matters to me right now is right here." She said grabbing Finn in a hug just then the phone rang

"I should get that." Said Finn

"no." Marceline said hugging harder

"what happens if the candy kingdom is on trouble?"

"fine just be back as soon as you can." She let go of Finn he stood up and walked out phone and picked it up

"Hello" Finn said

"Finn we need your help right now drop whatever your doing and help us." Said Princess Bubble-gum

"yeah ok BP." He hung up and walked up to his room

"who was it?" said Marceline laying on the bed under the covers still

"it was BP sounded serious." He said putting on new clothes

"ok then see you when you get back." She sounded sad Finn went over to kiss her forehead but she moved up at the last second and he ended up kissing her on the lips. "you better come back Finn" she said now a little anger in her voice

"you know I will." He said and with that he left the house, it was cloudy out and it looked like it was about to rain he only made it half way to the candy kingdom when a black smoke surrounded him he didn't have time to pull out his sword before he passed out.

Finn woke up on a concrete floor in a dimly lit room he stood up. He didn't have his sword there were only three things the room, a steel door, a monitor screen and a sword that was stuck in the floor and chains binding it to the ground also. "wow your awake finally." The screen flickered to life showing a room that had a white floor and walls there was a red chair in the room with someone that was covered in black clothes was sitting

"who are you?" asked Finn

"why would I tell you that?" the figure said

"well you kidnapped me at least tell me your name."

"I will tell you if you get here"

"well where is there, or even here?"

"well Finn you are in my kingdom, before it fell apart completely, the people of this kingdom are the most ruthless you will ever see they have turned crazy for blood, the only reason I'm still here is because they know that even if all of them try to kill me, they wouldn't even be able to breath on me let alone touch me."

"how am I suppose to get to you without a sword?"

"use the one in the room."

"its chained to the ground."

"it will become unchained if you are strong enough." The figure said and the screen faded back to black

"better try it." Said Finn and walked over to the sword he put a hand on it one of the ten chains broke off he pulled on it three more broke off he put both hands on it, two broke off he pulled on it again the rest of the chains broke off, he pulled the sword out it had a black blade with runes down the middle of it, the guard was gold with an emerald in the center of it, the hilt was a type of leather the pommel was gold with another emerald in the center of it, he went to put it on his back forgetting that he did not have anything to keep it in place, he was about to pull it away then a leather strap went around his neck and one went around his waist, a scabbard appeared on his back the sword fit snugly in it.

Finn walked out of the room into a grey hallway the floor still concrete so were the walls, it ended to the left of him so he went to the right the hallway was lit by bright lights, there were doors on either side of the hallway but after he tried a few he came to the conclusion that they all would be locked. after some time walking he seen someone sitting on the ground in a joining section of to hallways looking into a dark hallway silently laughing, they had greenish colour to it and they had brown pants on that was it, Finn walked closer he stepped on something and it broke with a snap.

The person started to laugh louder and louder till all Finn could hear was the laugh it was in his thoughts, then all of the sudden it stopped all together Finn just stared at the person it started to claw at its face and throat it started to bleed but it keeps on digging at its own skin a piece of its skin fell off, Finn stepped closer to it hand on the sword starting to pull it out of the scabbard he stepped on something else it snapped, this time the person looked at Finn half of its face was gone and the bone was showing the eyes were black with bright green pupils, it stood up it was taller then Finn, it stood there looking and him then in one movement it jumped at him, Finn barley had time to pull out his sword before it pinned him on the wall. 'this is it I'm sorry Marceline if I knew this would happen I would have stayed with you in my bed till the world ended' Finn thought.

Just then from the dark hallway a scream sounded the monster pinning Finn looked over its shoulder and screamed back at the hallway, then the other one screamed again closer this time, the monster holding Finn slammed him to the ground, Finn's eye sight blurred, the monster that was holding Finn turned around to the hallway, another monster came running out from the hallway it was more disfigured and it had tails coming out of its back though it was about the same size as Finn, it jumped at the first monster and crawled on to its back and started to stab it with its tails, the monster screamed trying to reach the smaller one on its back but it couldn't reach it, Finn stood up relying heavily on the wall looked around for the sword, it was on the other side of the hall though in the state Finn was in, it would have been like crossing the whole land of Ooo but he had to do it, he had to get back to Marceline, Finn stumbled across the hall and put one hand on the sword's hilt, he started to see clearly again.

The two monsters were still fighting the big one finally got the little one off his back and was slamming it on the floor the small one's tail stabbing the arm but slowing down till it finally stopped, the big one turning to Finn tossed the small monster down the hall it came from and walked slowly towards Finn.

Finn barely had the strength to stand he wobbled to the center of the hall gripped the sword with both hands and got ready to fight he raised the sword above his head the monster came into striking distance Finn slashed the sword down with every thing he had left, the sword cut the monster and it fell off to the side.

Finn continued to stumble down the lit hallway it went on and on he followed it at points it curved one way or another and it slopped at times but it all ended the hall opened up to a big room at one end was big glass doors that had lost their glass or it was shattered he stumbled out of the building it was raining out Finn looked to the left and saw a small castle and started towards it, but his strength was failing him he stumbled forward, and was about to fall when a group of the small monsters with tails jumped out of an alley and grabbed him and ran off into a building not slowing down Finn past out.


	8. fight night

Finn woke up in his bed he sat straight up sweat on his face he looked around scared he seen Marceline laying beside him he put his hand on her shoulder, he turned her so she was facing him half of her face was covered with her hair but she looked just like her self not like the freaks he seen in his dream then she opened her eyes, they were the same as those monsters exactly the same. But its ok he knows she is ok not taken by the same thing the monsters were not crazy like them. Then she jumped up and pinned him to the bed, she started to rip him open.

He woke up again this time looking at a bottom of a bed there was a blanket pulled up to his shoulders there was another one of the monitor screens on the wall Finn stood up and almost fell back down, he looked for his sword it was at the end of the bed he went and pick it up as soon as he put it on his back the door handle started to move, he ran behind the door as it opened.

"hey did the person in here left?" one person asked

"no didn't see any one leave this room, why do you ask?" said another

"did you fall asleep again?"

"no I didn't and that only happened once when the big ones kept me up all night, now tell me why."

"the person and his sword is gone."

"I will go ask everyone that was posted around to see if they seen anyone, you check the room and be careful about it." There were heavy footsteps walking away down a hall the other person stood at the door

"hey are you in here?"

Finn didn't reply he stood behind the door holding his new sword

"of course you're not going to answer me but trust me I'm not here to hurt you." The person said the monitor screen flickered to life it was the same as before the man in black on the red chair

"you love your beauty sleep Finn I will give you that." Said the man it black

"your name is Finn?" said the person behind the door

"you should have told me you were already entertaining a guest can you ask her to leave?" as if on que the door shut

"well then you were only here a day and a half and you made it to the exact opposite side of the town from me better get here soon" he said

"at lest tell me where you are." Said Finn

"the castle you were going to is where I am so get your strength back and come and see me, but in the mean time you must be home sick, I will show you how things are back home, free of charge of course."

The screen switched to the kitchen there was two plates set out Marceline was sitting in a chair on the verge of tears then there was a knock on the door she perked right up and was smiling the view followed her to the door she opened it, and standing there was Jake, he just shook his head no and walked away, Marceline shut the door and walked back up to the kitchen and cleaned off both of the plates she was crying.

The screen switched back to the man "well that was fun you still home sick?" he asked

"why are you doing this to me?" Finn asked

"will truth be told you're not the first but I have a felling that you will be the last." And with that the screen flickered off Finn opened the door and sat on the bed the other person walked in the room, Finn found out it was a girl she had long red hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, she sat next to Finn "so your name is Finn?' she asked

"yeah." Said Finn in a daze

"my name is Jacklyn." She said

"nice to meet you."

"well I guess you want to know why you are here, a group of fallen found you on the main road about to pass out so they thought you were with us and brought you here."

"what are fallen?" asked Finn coming out of his daze

"come on you got to know who the fallen are."

"I don't even know where here is."

"where are you from?"

"not here."

"that's obvious well I guess I should tell you I bet you just got a case of amnesia, you are in the kingdom of I don't know who, but I know for a fact that everyone here is crazy for blood, there as you should know is a three or four tier class system, tier one is the angels there are not much or them, or should I say us, they are the lest powerful and lest blood hungry, but we can have full conversations with each other, but as an angel kills it gets more and more blood hungry, and it becomes more savage with its attacks and they cant talk as well as the rest, after they became so ferial they start to grow lumps on their backs, and are asked to leave." She paused

"ok then so your and angel, how far along are you to being asked to leave?"

"I'm close to it I don't like to talk about it."

"but you talk just fine."

"I can hide it but sooner or later it will catch up to me, anyways the next tier is the fallen they are the ones that found you, and they have the two tails in their backs, some of them can manage talking but must can't, tier three is the giants they are the big tall ones and they are one hundred percent crazy they will kill you one sight and they are not ones to mess with." She paused again

"ok how do the fallen turn into the giants?"

"no one knows that ones because the fallen that turns in to one ones into the depths f the kingdom and when they come back they are one of the giants."

"ok then." Finn said nodding his head

"there is a fourth tier but it I don't even know if it is real the stories are that the final tier is what the king is but I never seen him and no one that knows about him can tell you because they are all crazy now, but if the old stories are right a stranger will come from nowhere and kill him, and once he is dead we all will be free from the blood hunger." She stopped once again and stood up

"so if I were to want to see the king were would I go?" Finn asked

"to the castle but that's a death sentence to anyone."

"why is that?"

"the giants protect the gates into it."

"is there any way to get them away from it?"

"yeah if the fallen and the angels work together, we may get through the gates, why are you asking so many questions about the castle?"

"because I need to get through the gates to see the king."

"yeah you want to see the king." Jacklyn said walking out and closing the door behind her the screen flickered back to life it was still the same person "hey Finny boy I just want to make sure you are fighting for the right reasons." The screen flicked over to the treehouse in Finn's room there was a red moon light coming through the widow so everything in the room had a red tinge to it and in the middle of the bed was a ball that was shaking and Finn could hear Marceline crying deep heavy sobs. The screen flashed back to the figure. "well did that got a fire started?" he asked

"well I'm going to kill you by myself."

"come on I'm waiting the giants are dead it is just me." He laughed and the screen flicked off Finn grabbed his sword and walked out the door and followed the hallway over all its twists and turns finally it had a window Finn jumped out of it without thinking luckily he was only on the second floor of the building and he also landed on a giant's head, he jumped and ran the blade through the monster and ran towards the castle the monsters of the city could feel the rage that was building in Finn they used it as a rallying call all the monsters started to come out of every building they started fighting in the streets all around him the angels followed him from above.

he didn't stop running till he came to the gates of the castle and he saw a pile of giants all formed together into a heap of bodies but they were not dead they formed into a mass it was as big as the castle, it started to reach for Finn with incredibly fast speed then everything slowed down, Finn ran up the beasts arm and started to slice off the multiple heads it had, but every time he cut one off another from somewhere on the body moved into its place, but Finn was still getting angry and with every swing he just got more angry he was not going to lose to this dumb beast, he was going back home to Marceline and make sure he never made her cry from sadness again he was going to win no matter what the king put in his way, the cuts that the monster got just got deeper and deeper the fallen started to jump on the monster and stab at every where they could, then with one final swing Finn cut it in half right down the middle.

Finn jumped off the monster and ran to the gates and cut them open the hordes of the fallen swarmed in to the throne room there was only one person the black figure they only got halfway through the throne room before the front line got cut down then they fell line after line cut down but nothing was hitting them, the fallen just keep on coming in then Finn heard heavy footsteps he looked behind him there were giants running but something was on their backs they ran past Finn and past the rows of dead Fallen before they themselves were cut down, the things on there backs jumped off when the giants they were on died but before they could even touch the ground after ten minutes the fallen stopped swarming in the last of the giants hit the ground and the last of the ones riding the giants were cut in half, it was just Finn to fight the king that killed the hoard so easily, but to get back to Marceline he would take one a whole army of people like the king Finn stepped in to the room.

"you made it Finny boy, you are the first one to do that." Said the figure

"I'm here now tell me your name." said Finn

"you don't know me you wound me my good fellow." Said the figure acting dramatically putting a hand on his chest like he was shot, he pulled off his black cloth that was covering his head, he looked a bit like Finn but the skin tone was darker and he had black hair, and there was something wrong.

"I still don't know who you are." Finn said

"oh I'm sorry you know me by king sting but if I kill you my name will be Finn." He said smiling

"you have to kill me first." Finn yelled as he ran towards the king the king pulled out a dagger exactly the same as Finn's new sword and sliced the air, and a big shockwave hit Fin and he skidded across the floor.

"think of it Marceline will know me as Finn not you, your kids will never know the real you and the real you will fade from the memories of everyone and I will be all that's left." He began laughing Finn stood back up

"Finn just die like a dog Finn let me take your body."

"how are you here a killed you already."

"you never kill the real me only an old fragment of my mind, it was about to die any way, but now you're against the real me when I was a real king, you will never be able to kill me."

"last question, why me?"

"any one that kills a fragment of me I take here, to my personal world to see if they are worthy."

"then what happens?"

"if they get here I kill them and take their life, you are the first one to make it here, now no more talk I want to leave this place." King sting pulled out another dagger the same as the other one and started to slash the air wildly, Finn could see the shockwaves coming for him, he put his sword up in front of him the shockwaves hit the sword pushing Finn back in to the pile of bodies behind him he fell back on to a body, he looked down at it the face was Jacklyn. The floor was slick with blood Finn stood back but and ran towards the king dodging the shockwaves this time, and made it to the king he slashed at the king he blocked it with only one dagger.

"is that all you got Finn?" he said trying to stab Finn with the other one but Finn jumped back narrowly dodging it cutting the shirt he was wearing Finn ran at him again this time slashing upwards the king still only used one dagger to block the attack. "what happened to all that anger you had Finn?" king sting said he sliced the air Finn tried to dodge it but the shockwave cut his arm.

Finn gripped the sword with booth hands and slashed the air like the king did and sure enough a shock wave of his own was made and went straight to the king that had to block it with both daggers, Finn ran and trusted his sword at the king that narrowly blocked it with one of his daggers but the sword didn't stop altogether it was only knocked off the mark and hit the king is the side instead, "this is what I'm talking about." Said the king smiling

The fight lasted for only three minutes both of them Finn and king sting were both bleeding heavily anyone could win at this point, with the last of their strength they ran at each other Finn did an overhead slash at the king, he tried to block it but the dagger broke and with that Finn won. "that was fun Finn I will send you home back to her." Said king sting with his last breath and the same black smoke enveloped Finn and when it disappeared there was nothing left in the kingdom but dead bodies more then anyone could count. 


	9. Coming home

The sun was just coming up when Finn woke up in a field there was a nice breeze he got up checked if he still had the sword from before he did, and he started his long walk home to the woman he loved there was blood dripping down his arms he was cut up and he was exhausted from his fight with king sting, once he got to the treehouse he walked in the floor boards creaked and some one threw a vase at him "fuck off Jake I'm ok." Said Marceline Finn blocked it with his arm pieces of it were sticking out of his arm

"hey what has it come to not letting someone in to their own home?" said Finn

"very funny Jake."

"I'm not Jake come down here and look at me." Said Finn from the dark opening Marceline head popped out

"Finn your back." She tackled him to the ground

"ow that still hurts." Finn said holding up his arm with the shards in it

"oh I'm sorry Finn." Said Marceline as she started to pick out the shards

"I'm sorry Marceline for making you cry."

"Finn what happened to you." She said looking at all the other cuts Finn had

"I will tell you later but right now can you help me to the couch?" said Finn Marceline picked him up and carried him to the couch were he fell asleep instantly it was peaceful but Finn knew it was a dream and there was a strange feeling, he woke up gasping for breath and he felt sore all over the blanket to the bed was now on the floor, he was in a white room, he wasn't wearing a shirt at all and the pants were not his to his left was a little table with a single yellow flower, the door opened "yes I know but we're doing all we can." Said princess bubble-gum

"yeah but there has to be something you didn't try yet." Said Marceline Finn tried to get up off the bed to see her but he fell to his knees and started to dry heave.

"what was that?" asked Marceline nervously

"everything is ok."

"then let me see him."

"why do you want to see him so badly he is the same as yesterday the only different thing is the cuts are all healed."

"then let me see him Bonnibel." Said Marceline PB sighed Marceline walked in

"where is he?" asked Marceline

"he is on the bed." Said PB as she walked in

"did he walk out?"

"he couldn't have not in the condition he was in it was a miracle he made it here, let alone survived the first night, and her was out of two days here."

"then were is he?" said Marceline

"I will go look for him stay here." "said PB and she walked out of the room Marceline walked further in the room the door shut behind her she walked to the other side of the bed and sat down "Finn where are you?" said Marceline Finn now laying on the cold floor tried to stand up again but couldn't even get to his knees

"how about the other side of the bed." Said Finn weakly

"Finn?" Marceline said poking her head over the other side of the bed

"hey what's up Marcy?"

"Finn you had me worried."

"yeah sorry about that, did I make you cry since I got back?"

"no but you had me scared out of my skin, what happened to you?"

"a lot of things happened, how long was I knocked out?"

"two days Finn that makes four days, and you haven't eaten anything since you got back though, you need something to eat."

"yeah four days with out eating not surprised that I can't stand."

"four days without eating Finn you need to eat a little of something at least." Said Marceline

"yeah let's find some soup or something and I will tell you what happened as we eat" Finn said relying heavily on the bed to stand up this time, he put on a shirt that was folded at the end of the bed, him and Marceline made their way to a dinner it was a sunny day it was a nice day at first glance, but something was off at lest to Finn something was off, but Finn had soup like he wanted and told Marceline what happened while he was away and said he was sorry about a million times for making her cry. "Finn its ok really you didn't know." Said Marceline

"but Marceline its not all right and I'm going to make it up somehow."

"Finn you did want you could to get back to me as fast as you could, and you came right to the house when you got back, it was sweet but that was when you had me the most scared when you didn't wake up."

"you thought I was going to die on you?"

"actually yes I thought you did die on the couch right when you fell asleep."

"I made a promise to you I would not die before wedding, be the way when are we having it?"

"how about once your strength is back Finn and you can stand on your own two legs without help from anyone or anything."

"then a date is set give me three days to be back to full strength."

"I'm going to hold you to that Finn the wedding will be in four days."

"why not three days?"

"because Finn a wedding will take more then two days to plan."

"well I guess and I need to do something first."

"like what?"

"I need to see a man about a gem."

"your getting another gem for me?"

"I guess yeah this gem will kind of be yours."

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"you will see soon enough."

"will I now. Let's go see PB she probably still looking for you." Said Marceline standing up and helping Finn stand up, she helped he to the castle where PB was at the entrance waiting for them "hey PB Finn's here and he seems like he is ok he just needs some food." Said Marceline

"yeah I see he is up, but I don't know if he is ok for sure."

"well I will bring him to the treehouse you can check up on him when you want till your satisfied that he is ok."

"no Marceline I trust you'll take care of him." Said PB and with that Finn and Marceline went back to the treehouse the first night sleeping back at his house felt weird and his arm hurt like hell, but he survived and was eating a lot during the first two days the only thing he did was eat, but he got his strength back after the two days and was walking no problem, him and Marceline planed the wedding, Marceline insisted that they not see each other the day before the wedding, Finn didn't know why something about bad luck, but tomorrow that would be married.


End file.
